Change
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Mike can't remember a very important person for him but why? What happen to that person and who made him forget? What the new student has to do with this? Who is the new student?


_**Hello! I know i'm the worst writer because i don't upload in years and i'm sorry but i have school and the exams on English and school and private lesson and ALSO i don't have any ideas on how to continue and i came into a decision that i have too many stories published i need to make a decision on which i put more effort into so i will pick two of them and when i do i will try my best to upload them and they rest; well they will be left for awhile. Also i have another site with stories that also need to be updated it's on Wattpad and my name there is Vicky1599 so go and check them out!**_

_**So, this story is an idea that came into my head a few weeks ago so i don't know if i keep it up. I will do only if i see response and support!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Follow!**_

_**Favorite!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Change**_

_**Chapter 01: The Past Comes Back**_

**Mike POV**

_**Five Years Ago**_

"Come on, Mikey! Don't be such a buzz kill!" my best friend, Sandra Millers, yelled as she run into the woods and her white tank top was flowing in the air and I was able to see her belly. She had tanned skin and piercing sea-green eyes and black hair. She had an exotic beauty and I assumed that she took it all from her father's side since her mum had green eyes and red hair, more orange then red I would say.

We met in Day Care one day that my sister was volunteering a few years ago and after that we kinda clicked.

"I am coming!" I yelled while shaking my head and laughing. She wasn't fit or anything but she if she wasn't ditching in PE she would have killer legs and toned stomach but she liked to eat and I was okay with that and I liked the fact she didn't care that kids in school called her fat, that didn't stop her from wearing shorts like today.

Suddenly a scream was heard and then a roar and as I yelled Sandra's name she didn't answer. When I run to her side I found her on the ground and millions of scars in her hands that were bleeding and she was unconscious, I looked around to see who did it but I found no one. I cried as I tried to pick her up and dragged her out of the woods. When I manage and went to Mrs. Miller's house because it was close to the end of the woods, she looked horrified and sad. She took Sandra upstairs and then told me to leave.

That was the last time I saw her. Then me and my family moved away.

_**Present:**_

I was sitting in the couch and going through my photo album with Mona by my side.

"Who is that girl?" She asked interested as she pointed at the tanned girl with the blue T-shirt and jeans and the familiar sea green eyes and black hair.

I looked at the photo trying to remember but I couldn't.

"I don't know. Probably a kid from school. No one important." I shrugged but something in me broke. I felt a wave of guilt chocking me for some reason.

After that we continue watching photos and in every single one of them I was besides that girl, who is she?

At night I was sitting in my bed trying to sleep when suddenly someone whispered in my ear the name "Sandra" .I jumped up my bed and looked around me but only darkness of the room and the pale light of the moon was there.

Suddenly a photo flew by my window. It was the same girl in front of a birthday cake and I was there kissing her cheek, the cake had the candle with the number 10 on it.

Behind the photo was written: "You will see I am right, Melissa. Those two someday will capture each other's hearts. Hopefully will be there to see it! Happy Birthday again at your daughter, Melissa! -June 12 2008"

Who is that girl?

I clench the picture in my hands and went back to bed suddenly a warm feeling spread across my chest as I put the photo on it and slowly drift to sleep.

_**Dream:**_

_I walked in the woods and suddenly I saw a girl in white dress. When she turned she looked at me and smiled warmly and she was around 12 years old._

"_Who are you?" I asked her._

"_I am Hestia, Mike, The Goddess of Kindness and Warmth. Do you know why you are here?" She asked me in English but with a weird accent._

"_Hestia as the Greek Goddess? How are you even real? I thought you were a myth. Why am I here?" I rambled confused._

"_Mike you are here because your memory is denying to remember a pretty important person of your life. The girl that changed everything in you, Sandra Millers, daughter of Poseidon and Heroine of Olympus. Do you remember her, deary?"_

_When she said the name Sandra my hands clenched into a fist and I felt a paper in my hands, as I looked at my hand and I saw the photo. Wait a second! I went to sleep with it in my embrace how did that came with me here. Where is here?_

"_Where am i?" I asked as a looked around me like I first time I saw the place. It was underneath a really starry sky and it was night and they were shining. It looked like I was In the middle of a clearing and around me and the girl…I mean Lady Hestia were torches with fire and green all over the place. I knew that place._

"_You mean you don't recognize it? It's the place that everything start changing. Go to that tree and see what is sculpted on it and tell me if you remember now." She told me with a warm smile._

_I slowly walked to the tree in my right side and I saw it was inside a heart the two letters "M+S= BFF 12/05/2008" as I touched it scenes flashed through my eyes._

_Sandra Millers._

_My childhood best friend and first crush._

_How can I forget her?_

"_You remembered, didn't you?" Another woman's voice was heard and as I turned to look at Lady Hestia's side I saw a blonde woman around 29 years old with stormy grey eyes and similar dress as Lady Hestia._

"_Yes. Yes I do. Who are you?" I asked with a broken voice. Tears slipped in my cheeks._

"_I am Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy." She said and I looked at her from hair to toe._

"_Her mother told me she had give in her injuries. That she died. OVER A GOD DANM LETTER! AND I COULDN'T REMEMBER IT!" I yelled from my anger and fall on my knees and cried._

"_Young man, don't cry! You couldn't remember because I made you forget because Sandra watched you for those weeks from the Other Side crying and cutting yourself and believing it was your own fault. It was not. Sandra was not dead but in coma. She is alive" She told me as she touched my shoulder and she came down on her knees. She spoke with strictly and motherly way._

_As the news sneak in my mind I slowly held my head up and looked into the stormy grey eyes._

"_She is? Is she okay? Happy? Does she remembers me?" I asked in sad voice but inside I could feel the hope start forming._

_Lady Athena smiled at me and stood up, dust herself up and vanished in thin air._

_Where did she go?_

_Suddenly another voice scared me: "Yes, she does remembers you and she is happy but not as happy as she was when she lived normally….mortally I might add. " the most beautiful woman I have ever seen said, she had blonde hair and blue with a little green eyes her skin was white as porcelain._

_I didn't answer I just nodded and stood up, I notice I was wearing my pajamas._

"_Do you want to see?" She asked as she looked at me with her brows raised._

"_Lady Hestia told me she was Heroine of Olympus and daughter of Poseidon, how Is it possible for Greek Gods to be alive? It's not that I don't believe it's just how come and she never told me? I was her best friend! Why she didn't call to tell me that she was alive? Why she told Lady Athena make me forget her?" I rambled as I looked at her hand which was waiting to take it so she can show me whatever she wanted to show me._

"_Mike, I love your name! The Gods always existed just only a few humans have the gift to see through the Mist. You are an exception. The love that you feel about that girl made you able to see through the Mist, and that's what excites me. Mike being a Demigod is not easy. Being a God and an Immortal we live forever and we have made a lot of enemies and our children are also chased by monsters that want them dead, it's too little chances a demigod to arrive at the Camp's bonders, alone and alive. Sandra is a girl that she was left for dead in the woods by her own mother and almost eaten alive by a monster. She was found by a girl named Clarisse La Rue in her patrol they do to make sure that no monsters are coming or if another new demigod is lost or needs help." She start telling me as suddenly I was seated in a bench and the woman was pacing back and forth as she spoke._

"_After she was found a lot of times the kids in the infirmary lost her, she died and come back alive by herself. Percy thought to take her to the hospital but her wounds were too old and no one had thought of a worthy excuse on why she is in that condition. A year was continued till Clarisse decide that they had to kill her because her condition was getting worse, her wounds stopped healing, she was losing touch with the world of living more and more times, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, was visiting her a lot she told my brother that he could see her soul leaving and coming back like it went for shopping but each time she came back and she was weaker." She continued rambling and I could hear the sympathy in her voice._

_I was too shocked to act I just kept listening._

"_So one day on her 13__th__ birthday. Monday 12__th__ June 2011 Percy decided with Clarisse, Annabeth, Nico, Will and Grover to kill her by stabbing her in the chest. As Percy was trying to get a perfect aiming as he touched his sword to her neck she gasped and her eyes opened wide. When she saw them she panicked. She called your name again and again. She refused to speak if she didn't saw you. A month passed and the healing process was done but no one knew how she survived. Then one night I visited her in her sleep, like I do to you right now, and talked with her. She told me that every time she was dying she was ending up next to you." She told me as she looked at me and I saw tears threatened to spill through her eyes._

_I couldn't believe my ears._

"_She also told me that she had visited her mother and put her through some serious ghost haunting moments." She chuckled sadly._

_I was anger boiled at me at the thought of Mrs. Miller and what she had done to the poor girl. WHAT KIND OF MOTHER DOES THAT?_

"_A week after I visited her and told her that only if she spoke to someone about what she is been through she could receive help and comfort, she start speaking to my daughter, Selina, that was visiting her and helping her from the beginning. She told everything to her, they became best friends till my own daughter end up falling into a trap and becoming a spy to Kronos' army. At the her 14__th__ birthday she was claimed to be a daughter of Poseidon and from there her training start, it took her 8 months to perfect her skills and then she volunteered to follow her half brothers Percy and Tyson on a quest to the Lymbinrth and then to the rest quests. She is been through a lot of things." She rambled and at the end she sat next to me and looked at me serious and sad._

"_W…Why now? Why are you telling me this now?" I mange to whisper my head was hanged with sadness._

"_Because it is the right time. Don't give up on her, Mike. You love her more than Mona girl otherwise you wouldn't be here. Just don't hurt any of them." She told me with a smooth voice._

_Suddenly I felt numb and cold air blew through my hair. The woman looked at the sky I could see that it was almost dawn._

"_It's time to wake up, Mike. Don't forget, don't give up on her" She told me and suddenly a white light blind me. And I was on my bed. Awake._

**End of Dream.**

I stood up and I looked at the room wondering what had just happened. I felt like a minute ago I lied down and now I have to woke up to go to school.

Then I notice Sandra's photo in my hands. I smiled at looked at it, she is alive. She loves me. She remembers me.

I smiled and got up and start getting ready.

On my way to school Mona saw me but I had no energy to be social I wanted to stay in a corner and think about Sandra.

"Good Morning, Mike! How are you?" She asked me as she saw me walking the Hall way to my locker, I just smiled at her and she nodded her head understanding that I was not in a mood for chit chat.

"Okay, so you don't have mood to talk, so I'm going to tell you something that I've been dying to tell you and if I don't I will blow! SO here it is…WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT FROM NEW YORK! Her name is Sandra Jackson." She rambled but then she start shaking my shoulder and then she said that her name was Sandra Jackson….my talk with the beautiful woman in my dream replayed in my head:

"_Because It's the right time"_

Is she her? I mean Sandra Jackson is really Sandra Millers or my head is just connecting the names and my hope to see her again?

_**So? Should i continue it? Please show some support and response! Tell me in your reviews!**_

_**Check out my other stories here and on Wattpad ( Vicky1599 ) !**_

_**See ya!**_

_**-Vicky**_


End file.
